Meiko's Illness
by Bandit Novice
Summary: Meiko's been feeling off the past few weeks. No one catches on until it's too late. Will this be Meiko's ending or will Meiko have a second chance to make a change? Read to find out. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the vocaloid manor. Everyone had their own room where Rin and Len shared the same room; although being the opposite gender from each other; they were at least 10 at the time. Kaito and Meiko are dating and Gakupo and Luka were dating as well. Meiko is 25, Kaito 26, Miku 16, Gakupo 29, Luka 29, Rin 10, and Len 10.

Meiko POV

"Ugh 10:00 already." Meiko said painfully. Meiko is still trying to recover from her bad hangover. She tries to go to the bathroom and bangs on the door telling the twins to hurry up because they are brushing their teeth. The twins finally get out of the bathroom afraid of Meiko especially if she drank last night and had a bad hangover. Meiko goes into the bathroom and locks it and throws up in the toilet. Meiko brushes her teeth and takes some painkillers to ease her headache. Meiko goes downstairs and sees Miku watching TV and Luka is reading a book. Gakupo is in the kitchen making shashimi. Kaito is sitting next to Miku eating ice cream. "Ohayou Onee-san." Miku said cheerfully. "Leave me alone" replied Meiko. Meiko makes her way to the kitchen and takes out a large bottle of sake and drinks it at the dining room table.

Gakupo POV

Kaito walks in the kitchen to throw away his ice cream and Gakupo asks him "Do you think Meiko is okay, she seems off today. I don't know she's been acting a bit different this past week; I think somethings wrong with her so far she only gets drunk twice a week but now she practically drunk all the time and the twins are often avoiding her at all costs even if it means skipping deserts." says Kaito. "I know sometimes I have to give them their deserts in their room. You should go talk to Meiko. Alright."

Kaito POV

"Hey Meiko are you feeling okay?" asks Kaito. "What do you wat Kaito" asks Meiko. "Meiko I'm getting worried about you; your starting to have a short temper and you haven't been yourself lately." "Yu have a problem Kaito?" replied Meiko. No I'm just worried your drinking habit will catch up to you. Also you're my girlfriend and I should always be there for you Meiko." It doesn't matter" Meiko responded." Kaito leaves Meiko and goes in the kitchen to talk to Gakupo. Gakupo is talking to Luka it seems as if everyone is worried about Meiko. Luka told Gakupo that she's getting worried about Meiko becuase she just noticed that this morning the twins were running down the stairs and looked like as if they saw a ghost. "Gakupo I think Meiko is getting out the control to the point Rin and Len don't want to be near her anymore." says Luka "It's not her fault she drinks all the time; she lost her cousin two years ago and she always stressed out all the time from being a pop star." Gakupo replied. "Gakupo do you have a minute" asked Kaito. "Hai." replied Gakupo. "Does Meito have a drinking problem?" asks Kaito. "No, why do you want to know? I needed to make sure he didn't pick up on Meiko's habit and also I think he's going to be my future brother in law."

Len POV

"Miku I'm scared of Meiko." said Len. "Why Len?" asks Miku. "She's not the same person anymore." replied Rin. I know how you feel Rin; I still remember the old times when Meiko was never like this. She used to be a caring person before she left high school; after highschool it was as if she wasn't herself anymore." Do you still miss the old days when Meiko was herself?" asked Len. "Yeah. You could sleep in my room if you want Len. Thanks Miku." Rin and Len go to their room. Luka walks in Miku's room.

Luka POV

"Miku we need to talk about Meiko. I think something is wrong with her because for the past few weeks she's been getting pissed off at Rin and Len for no reason; even to the point of slamming Rin into the wall to get her out of her way. Her drinking is making her more abusive and the twins are avoiding her at all costs. Gakupo told me it might be stress and it does not look like stress; it seems more like dependence." said Luka. "I don't know what to do. I try to stop Meiko from hurting Rin but it's no use; she just pushes me back and punches me in the stomach and starts hitting Rin. She might cause Rin to snap one day because she pushed her too far."

Meiko POV

Meiko stumbles as she tries to leave the kitchen and goes to her room. Len cowers behind Kaito. "Get out of my way Len." Len immediately goes to the bathroom and locks the door. Meiko is in her room closes the door and lays down on her bed. Meiko has noticed that she's been feeling weak this past two weeks; the other didn't know, but she knows they'll find out eventually.

2 Hours later

Meito POV

Meito walks in the door "Hey guys!" says Meito. Len sees Meito and cowers afraid of being beaten. "Kaito why is Len cowering for and why in Rin trying to defend him." asks Meito. "Meito, Rin and Len are terrified of Meiko now and they just thought you were Meiko. I see, but why are they afraid of all of a sudden. She's been drinking too much and is geting aggressive. Where is she know? In her room." Meito goes up stairs to see his sister and sees that her door is locked; he knocks. "Meiko are you in there? Leave me alone." Meito immediately knows something is wrong, every word she is saying is being slurred as she spoke. "Can I come in? Fine." Meito walks in and tries to avoid tripping over bottles and cans littering the floor. He sees that Meiko is laying on her bed looking at the ceiling however he suspects that something is wrong with her; she looks paler than usual and is sweating pretty bad. "Hey Meiko, are you okay. Fine" replied Meiko. Meiko gets up and her voice is unusually weak. "Meiko what happened to your room it's a mess?" asks Meito. "It's fine" replied Meiko. Meito walks up to her and notices she looks like she's about to pass out; he takes her temperature and it reads "103.9". Meiko you should get some rest, you're sick." Meito says and he leaves her room. Meito goes downstairs so he can talk to Kaito.

Kaito POV

Kaito sees Meito walking down the stairs while he is watching TV. Meito asks Kaito "Has Meiko been acting off this past week?" Kaito looks at him and tells him "Yes, so far she has been having anger management problems and her words are becoming more slurred than usual. I see, because the reason I'm asking you is because when I checked on Meiko she seemed off and has a fever; she looks like she's going to pass out." Meito leaves and goes to talk to Gakupo and Luka. "What's wrong with Meiko?" Miku asks. "She's sick and she probably can't perform tomorrow." replies Kaito. "I guess we have to either have someone do her parts or have Meito do her parts. We need her for Alice of Human Sacrifice and Servant of Evil. At least we could incorporate Meito in her parts and instead of Servant of Evil we could do Maid of Evil because Meito would be Meiko's opposite in Servant of Evil and just change the lyrics to fit Meito. Also have Meito be the swordsman in Alice of Human Sacrifice." replies Miku. "That could work but can Meito hit high notes?" asks Kaito. "He can" replies Miku.

Gakupo POV

Gakupo is in his room typing away on his laptop. "Gakupo has Meiko been acting off lately?" asks Meito. Gakupo looks up and says "Yes, a lot of anger management issues, overdrinking, and speech difficulty." Meito tells him that it's unusual but he feels that Meiko is hiding something from him and the other vocaloids. Meito asks him how much she drinks a day. Gakupo tells him that it used to be 3 bottles, but now it's like 6 bottles. "I believe you Gakupo, because I found some empty bottles and cans in her room and she doesn't seem to care about how her room looks. Her drinking habit is going to catch up with her and it's probably going to occur at a bad time." says Meito. "Hm we need to something about it; she currently has a fever now, but she can't perform tomorrow." replies Gakupo.

Meito POV

Meito was in the living room talking to Miku same as usual everyone is worried about her and she's beginning to have anger management problems. Meito was getting worried about his older sister and he doesn't want to lose her to her habit. "Meito is there any way you can do Meiko's part tomorrow" asks Miku. "Sure it's not like I'm doing anything important tomorrow night; I could have my dad watch over her while we are out at the concert preforming. Also it will relieve Kaito that dad is going to watch over her. If you didn't know Meiko was always closer to my dad more than my mother. Can you excuse me for a moment Miku" Meito says. Meito goes outside and calls his dad and tells him if he can look after Meiko tomorrow.

Later that day

Third POV

Meiko was groaning and her headache is coming back from this morning; she is tossing and turning in her sleep. Her temperature is going up and her body is aching. Kaito is in his room sleeping dreaming about his youth and what a troublemaker he used to be. For some reason Rin and Len were having the same dream. Rin and Len were running around in the yard and Gakupo is trying to catch them. They both always wondered why he was a lot taller than Kaito but the same height as Luka; it's most likely a mystery they are too young to comprehend.

(A/N: What do you think the reason is? Hint: Why is Big Al always the tall one?)

* * *

Photo credit: 1191755


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Next Day

Rin POV

Its 6:00 in the morning; Rin and Len are the only ones up at the time. They both go downstairs to watch TV and eat some cereal; afterward Rin eats an orange and Len eats a banana. Rin is on her PSP playing project diva after she finished her breakfast. Then 30 minutes later Luka comes down and her hair is messy; she sees Rin and Len and asks them why they are up so early. "The sun is already up Luka." Rin replies. "Fair enough." says Luka. Luka goes to the pantry and gets out a can of tuna and eats it while sitting next to Rin and Len. "Luka are you ready for tonight?" asks Len. "Sure I'm ready. But you better you better remember to bring your wardrobe. Okay Luka."

Time skip 2 Hours later

Kaito POV

Kaito goes to Meiko's room to check up on her and takes her temperature and it reads 105.3; he calls Leon to make sure he's going to be coming over tonight. Meiko is groaning in pain; Kaito goes to the bathroom to gets some Motrin and bottle of water and has Meiko take the pill to ease her pain. Meito walks in and sees Kaito next to Meiko helping her out. He notices that she looks very weak and pale; Kaito looks worried about Meiko. In Kaito's mind he somewhat has mixed emotions; part of him says she just has summer flu and the other part tells him that she's dying. Meiko is coughing and Kaito puts a cold towel on her forehead to cool her down. Meito tells Kaito he is going to take it from here. Kaito leaves the room and walks downstairs; he sees Luka and begins talking to her. "How's Meiko doing? Not well her fever got worse and she's developing a cough. Oh, do think she has alcohol poisoning? Nah, it's just flu." Kaito leaves the room.

Later that day

Gakupo POV

"Rin Len hurry up your father is going to be here any minute now." Gakupo yells. "Were almost ready Gakupo" replies Rin. Rin and Len are running downstairs to meet up with the other vocaloids. The group hear a car pull up and greet Leon. "Daddy" says Rin and Len. The twins run up excited to see their dad and hug him. Hey you two have grown the last time I saw you. Dad we got to go. Okay. Gakupo leads Leon to Meiko's room.

Leon POV

Leon was a little anxious to see Meiko. It has been 6 years since he last saw her. He walks in Meiko room. He asks Gakupo what been going on with Meiko. He tells her that for the past 2 days Meiko been sick with severe fever and just starting to have a cough. He looks at Meiko and accidently steps on a can on the floor. "Gakupo why is her room cluttered with cans and bottles." Leon looks at Gakupo with a stern face. Gakupo wipes Meiko's head with a washrag and puts an icepack on Meiko's head to ease her fever. "Her room is always a mess. I got to go." Gakupo replied. Gakupo leaves the room and meets up with the other vocaloids. They all leave the house. Leon looks at Meiko; he hears her coughing and turning to the side.

Meiko POV

Meiko feels like a part of her died and she feels unusually weak; she wakes up and sees her father sitting in a chair next to her bed. "How long did I? Dad what are you doing here?" asks Meiko. "Its okay Meiko, Meito told me to look after you; its only 8 p.m. you should go back to bed." Meiko is coughing relly bad; she gets up and keeps on coughing until she is coughing up blood. Leon runs and gets a bucket and has her spit in there; he feels her forehead and immediately rushes her to the hospital.

(A/N: when Leon felt Meiko's forehead it was cold and her skin was clammy)

Answer to last chapter: Luka and Gakupo is European. Luka and Gakupo are Russian.

Reviews

Thanks IloveyugiohGX39 for the input but some spelling errors in Meiko's dialogue was intentional because I was trying to recreate her slurring her words after drinking. I didn't separate the quotations and sentences since this was written on notepad. I will consider your advice for my next fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

At the concert

Rin POV

"Today's snack is brioche." Rin states. "Thanks servant" replies Len. Both twins were laughing. 5 minutes later "Lord Len take my clothes, hurry it's okay they won't tell were both twins." Len Looks up and takes her clothes and runs out off stage. Meito walks in with a sword in his hand. "You must be the one they call evil." Rin smiles and looks at Meito. Meito walks up to Rin and takes her to a prison. About 2 minutes later the song ends.

Meito POV

Meito walks up and does his part in Alice of human sacrifice with a sword in his hand. Kaito does his part, Miku does hers; and finally Rin and Len do their part. In the end Gakupo did Dancing Samurai and Luka did Luka Luka Night Fever. The concert ended and the group leaves the concert hall. They get into the van; Gakupo is holding Len and Kaito is holding Rin because they fell asleep and didn't want to wake them up. They put them in their booster seat and Luka put blankets on them since they usually get cold easily. Everyone else gets in the van and buckles up. Meito's phone rings and sees that it's Leon trying to call them. Meito picks up and is worried. Leon tells him that he had to take Meiko to the hospital.

At the Hospital

Leon POV

Leon is looking at Meiko unsure how to feel he calls Lola to tell her that Meiko is in the hospital; Lola decides to come. About an hour later Meito walks in and sees his dad; he is glad to see him. He asks him what was wrong with Meiko. He tells him that she might have alcohol poisoning. Meito says that's its all his fault but Leon reassures him that it isn't. "Why? I didn't catch on to her drinking problem until last week when she was feeling sick." Meito leaves the room to talk to Kaito. Lola walks in and sees Meiko on the hospital bed. "Leon what's wrong with Meiko? Blood poisoning and they think it's from her alcohol problem." Lola looks at Meiko who appears lifeless. "Why didn't I see this coming?" asks Lola. Leon tries to reassure Lola.

Meiko POV

Meiko who is suffering an out of body experience is looking at her body. Meiko goes outside of her room and into the waiting room; she sees Kaito and Meito talking about her. She realizes that Kaito really loved her and not Miku. Meiko turns around for she heard footsteps. Behind her she sees two twins behind her. She sees a boy who has short blond hair with a white paperboy hat; then there is a girl next to him who is a little shorter than him and she has blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She goes back to her room; where her body is her mom is looking at Meiko who's lifeless and her father is angry for not catching it earlier. Meiko hated making her father suffer.

(A/N: who do you think the twins are?)


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day

Luka POV

Luka can't believe that Meiko was in the hospital. She hated herself for not taking action when it wasn't that serious. Gaukpo brought Luka into his embrace and told her that it wasn't her fault; Meiko never shared her feelings with anyone; she only shared them with Kaito because he's the only person she trusts. Luka felt a little better when Gakupo around; they often did some things together. Luka still remembers the times when Meiko and her where still friends. After Meiko graduated high school she changed into a different person; she started drinking heavily. Meiko was like a little sister to Luka.

Third POV

Everyone in the vocaloid household were unsure how to feel at the time. Kaito was depressed that he might lose his girlfriend. Rin, Len, and Meito are worried that they are going to lose their big sister. Lola and Leon don't want to lose their daughter. Miku didn't want to lose Meiko because she was the reason she made it through high school. Luka and Gakupo were unsure how to feel. Gakupo was often conforting Luka.

Lola POV

"It's all my fault Meiko is like this Leon. If I was there for her when she was growing up this wouldn't have happened." "Lola it's not your fault; even if we saw this coming it wouldn't change the fact that Kaito was her only friend growing up. Rin and Len wouldn't go through this because they have each other." Lola is looking at Meiko. Lola never realized that Meiko hated Lola all her life despite looking like her even though she had her father pale look.

Meiko POV

"Why did this have to happen to me? I should have stopped when I had the chance." Meiko says to herself. She keeps on seeing the unknown twins following her. Meiko is watching her parents. The doctor comes in asking questions about Meiko. He begins asking them family questions. He notices on her chart that she is a drinker and asks them about her alcohol consumption. The doctor decides to bring Meito, Rin, and Len into the room. "Meito, how close where you to your sister? We were never close she was always a loner she never left her room and she only trusted her boyfriend. Have you noticed anything off about her the past 2 weeks? Yes I noticed that she's been having anger management problems, never interested in what we were doing, and she was always getting drunk all the time. Rin how about you? Anger issues, Len we need to pull up our sleeves." Rin and Len pull up their sleeves and reveal bruises on their arm. "Rin did Meiko do this to you?" asks Leon. Rin nods and Meito is angry for not trying to defend them. "Len why didn't you tell me about this?" asks Meito. "I was afraid of Meiko finding out I told you." Len replies. The doctor is taking notes and says, "According to both your stories it appears that Meiko might be an alcoholic based on what you said. Did she appear off the past two weeks? Physically I mean." asks the Doctor. "Some fainting spells, weakness in her body, coughing, pale complexion and redness in her cheek and nose. Also she looks like she lost too much weight." Meito says. "Rin, Len may I check your arms to see if anything is broken?" asks the doctor. The doctor feels both of their arms; Rin cries out when he touches one spot. Len could feel her pain and groans a little; the doctor feels his arms and Len cries out when the doctor feels his shoulder. "I can feel some swelling in their arms; Len may have a broken shoulder and Rin may have a broken arm. I may need them to get some x-rays." The doctor goes to the cabinet and gets some ice packs and has Rin and Len put it near the swelling. "I guess they knew this whole time." Meiko says to herself. Meiko was really sorry for what she did to Rin and Len; she didn't know what came over her.

"We may have to do a blood test and ultrasound because she may have alcoholic fatty liver disease. We should hope it isn't cirrhosis." says the doctor. "Was there anything we could have done to prevent it?" asks Lola. "May I ask you and your son a questionnaire about her drinking?" asks the doctor. "Sure, it won't say she's an alcoholic." Leon replies. "Has she tried cutting back? Never, she would sometimes switch what she drinks. Would she get annoyed when criticized about her drinking? She would she would get pissed off at Kaito when he criticizes her about her drinking. Has she felt guilty about drinking? She would go to her room to drink and would often hide the fact she was drinks heavily. I did find some empty bottles and cans in her room which might have indicated the fact she's a heavy drinker. Would Meiko drink first thing in the morning? She sometimes would, to treat a really bad hangover. Thank you and she scored a 4 on the questionnaire which means she has alcoholism." The doctor leaves the room to give the papers to the nurse. "Dad I wished we knew about this.

Flashback Two weeks earlier

Third POV

It's about noon, everyone in the vocaloid household is up except Meiko. Meiko was still knocked out from last night. Kaito and Gakupo were fencing outside while Rin and Len were watching. Miku and Luka were inside watching TV.

Meiko POV

Meiko wakes up and goes to the bathroom to throws up. She washes her hands and goes downstairs. Meiko goes downstairs she looks paler and had to have lost 20 pounds. "Good afternoon Meiko." Luka said. Meiko doesn't aknowledge Luka because she is still hung over from last night. Meiko goes to the kitchen to get 3 cans of sake and drinks it in the living room and once she finishes it she gets 3 more to drink; she passes out on the couch asleep. Gakupo walks in to cuddle with Luka; Luka yells at him and tells him to take a shower. Kaito walks in and goes to Meiko trying to wake her up; she wakes up. "Meiko are you still hung over from last night? Huh?" Kaito can smell the alcohol under her breath and she smells like sake.

Kaito POV

"Meiko I think you hit your limit." Kaito replies. Meiko doesn't aknowledge him because of her drunkedness. Kaito smiles and laughs at Gakupo becuase he doesn't smell bad. Everyone is laughing even the twins. "Gakupo you smell like a wet dog." Miku says. "I don't see you telling Kaito to take a shower." replies Gakupo. At least Kaito and Meito don't smell when they sweat. Luka answers. Kaito picks up Meiko and takes her to her room.

Present Day

Kaito POV

"Kaito can I speak with you a minute?" asks the doctor. The Doctor brings Kaito into a room where they can talk privately. "Kaito what is your relationship with Sakine Meiko? She's my girlfriend sir. Have you noticed anything off the past two weeks? She's been getting drunk in the morning and afternoon; normally it was once a week however it became every day. Has she ever had any violent outbursts caused by her drinking? Yes, there was a time where she started hitting Rin and Len. But when Luka or Miku try to restrain her she would just go after them and beat them up to the point where Gakupo would finally restrain her and get her out of the way. How much did she drink? Maybe 6 or 7; she has a high tolerence it didn't seem unusual for her to drink a lot. Gakupo usually cuts her off a 3 drinks and she gets drunk at 6. Are there any other times she had a violent outburst associated with her drinking? Not really it's usually during her hangover. Have you noticed anything off with her? Physically I mean. Yeah, fainting spells, anger management problem, self-denial, paleness in her face, and she sometimes been walking with a limp. Explain to me what you mean by self-denial? There was this one time where I tried confronting her and asking her about her drinking, but she ends up telling me she's fine and not to worry about her because she has a high tolerence." Meiko is still watching and deciding whether she should die or live; she had a choice. In death she would be pain free but Kaito wouldn't get over the loss. Her parents would be blaming themselves for what happened to her. Rin, Len, and Meito would be losing their big sister. In life Meiko would only live to 40 if she continued her habit. If she got help she would live to 50. Meiko continued to watch the conversation and she now regrets her actions.

Meiko POV

Meiko wakes up and looks around; Kaito notices and walks to her. "What happened? How long did I?" asks Meiko. "You've been out for at least a week. Are you okay?" asks Kaito. "Ugh my head." responds Meiko. 'Withdrawal?' asks Kaito. Meito walks in and asks Meiko if she's okay; Meiko is groaning in pain. "Meito we should leave her alone she's in too much pain right now, we should tell the nurse that she's awake." says Kaito. Kaito looks at Meiko one last time, her face is pale and her brown eyes looked dull. Meiko feels like her life is fading away from her; she falls back asleep. The nurse comes and changes the IV and injects some painkillers. Meiko wakes up out of her body she's tries to find Kaito and sees him sitting next to Meito. "Meito do you think Meiko is suffering from withdrawal? Maybe she seemed like she was in pain when she woke up. I hope her addiction isn't life threatening. We should hope for the best, I don't want to lose my girlfriend."

Author Notes:

Cirrhosis- a liver disease associated with alcoholism where the liver is scarred from heavy drinking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow!" says Rin. The doctor tries to put her arm in a sling so it can heal. "Rin you're going to be fine once your arm is in a sling." says the doctor. The doctor wraps her arm in guaze and puts it the sling. The doctor puts a shoulder brace on Len and wraps his arm in gauze then puts it in a sling. Lola is watching and asks Rin how she broke her arm. "Mei-san was in a bad mood; we were doing nothing just walking around the manor and Meiko just slammed us into a wall for no reason." says Rin. "Meito was Meiko drinking? Yes, she might have been drunk when it happened." Meiko is watching them and faded memories began to haunt her; Meiko begins to regret her actions, she didn't even know what came over her. She never meant to break Rin and Len's arms.

(Flashback)

The manor

Meiko is drinking heavily as usual. Rin and Len are playing with each other just as 10 year olds usually do. Miku and Luka are talking to each other. Kaito notices that Meiko is just drinking more and more each day. Miku I think something is wrong with Meiko? What do you mean Luka? She's been drinking a lot and whenever I ask her how much she is drinking she doesn't even remember. Do you think we should do something Luka? Maybe because, this is getting out of hand; she's practically drinking every day. Why do you think she's doing this? Maybe it started out as an occasional go out and drink with Haku; until she got addicted to alcohol.

"Rin lets go over here and play." Len suggests "Move out of my way Len." says Meiko. Len is too busy talking to Rin and suddenly is pinned to the wall. "Meiko leave me alone! Why are you doing this?" Len cries Meiko ignores him and starts punching him. "Luka help!" Luka hears Len crying for help and when she runs to find him she sees Meiko hitting Len. "Meiko what are you doing, you're hurting your brother." says Luka. Meiko is too drunk to notice Luka and continues to beat up Len. "Meiko get off Len" says Rin. Luka frees Len of Meiko's grip and tries to restrain Meiko. Meiko starts resisting and punches Luka repeatedly. Gakupo intervenes and gets Meiko out of the way. "Len are you okay?" asks Gakupo. "I'm fine" replies Len who is holding onto his shoulder.

(Present Day)

"I can't believe that we didn't notice this was getting out of hand, Meiko showed symptoms of alcoholism but we just saw it as her just being drunk and once her hangover is finished she'll be fine." Kaito states "Kaito it's not your fault, we all thought it was just her being drunk, we never expected it to be this bad." says Luka. Kaito walks away and goes into Meiko's room. He walks in and sees Meiko sleeping, the nurse just finished changing her IV and injected a purple liquid in her arm. "She should be able to recover, we just have to keep her asleep so her body can heal. We also have to give her drugs to treat her withdrawal symptoms. Earlier she seemed in pain and we needed to put something in her body to ease with her withdrawal symptoms." says the nurse. What do you mean ease her Withdrawl symptoms? "She hasn't had alcohol in a week and her body is craving it because it would make her feel better. We gave her drugs to ease her symptoms." says the nurse. Kaito looks at Meiko; she looks peaceful when she's asleep, her pale face and thin frame. I touch her hand; it feels cold to the touch. "I think she's losing heat." The nurse checks her temperature and gets warm blankets and puts on top of her and takes notes. "Meiko I should have stopped you when I had the chance." Kaito says to himself.

"Kaito do you think she'll survive? Sure Kaito she's been through a lot worse; I'm sure she'll survive." Meiko is still watching and wants to wake up but the medication the nurse put inside of her keeps her from waking up. Meiko is going through more flashbacks of the past week.

Review Answers

Thanks Bunnihop for the feed back your recommendation helped me out a lot. But this story is already complete I'm just uploading 1 chapter a day. I might put in an alternate ending to satisfy the readers since I wasn't sure If people expected a bad ending or good ending. You didn't overanalyze, criticism is what makes my fanfics better but I'm currently making two other fanfics which are still in progress which involve Miku and Mikuo and the other involves Kaito and Meito.


	6. Chapter 6

(Flashback)

In the manor

Meiko is drinking heavily and is drunk before 10 a.m.

"Meiko how much have you drink today? I think you should stop." asks Miku. Meiko is too intoxicated to answer and just looks at Miku.

"I'm fine, I don't have a drinking problem Miku. You should focus on your own life. Miku you need to gain weight you're too skinny." Meiko states with a harsh tone.

Meiko is groaning and sees Miku leave. Meiko throws the can in the trash. Meiko walks past Gakupo and lays down on the couch and sleeps.

"Meiko get up" says Kaito.

Meiko wakes up, looks at Kaito and falls back asleep.

"Meiko you need to get up, you can't be like this all the time, you'll come to regret it." says Kaito who's practically shaking her to wake her up. Kaito continues to try to wake up Meiko. She finally gets up and suddenly punches Kaito causing bruises on his knuckles; she then passes out and rests on the couch.

"Kaito are you okay?" asks Gakupo.

"I'm fine Gakupo. I don't know what's wrong with her she's getting more and more abusive as the time goes on." replies Kaito grasping his bruised knuckles.

"Kaito she was never like this. She was sometimes like this, but often gotten into physical fights with other girls." says Gakupo.

Meiko remembers how she was drunk and would punch Kaito sometimes for bothering her too much.

(Present day)

Hospital

As the medicine wore off; Meiko wakes up and looks around. She sees that there is an IV on her left arm; she's confused.

"Meiko your up. Are you okay?" asks Kaito with a worried expression on his face.

Meiko nods and tries to speak but her words comes out slurred and broken Japanese phrases. She starts coughing until she's coughing up blood. Kaito takes a bucket and has Meiko cough in it; he pats her back to help her cough out. Meiko stops and wipes her mouth with her arm and she starts shaking her hand uncontrollably.

"Meiko you're going to be okay." says Kaito; and then gets the nurse who puts some liquid in her IV to help with her shaking.

Meiko feels her body relax and she falls back asleep.

"I can't believe she's suffering only Meito and I saw this coming this wouldn't have happened; this might have been worse if Gakupo haven't been cutting her off at 3 bottles everyday." Kaito thought to himself.

"Meito did Meiko have any anger management problems growing up?" Kaito asks

"No Kaito it wasn't until she was 16 she started having anger management problems, but it never lead to violent outbursts. But when she started drinking at 20, her anger management got worse and she became more violent." Meito responds. "I wish this never happned." Kaito replies.

Kaito sits on a chair next to Meiko's bed and feels her hand. Her hand was cold and weak; it wasn't the warm soft hands he was used to. He looks desprate and looks at Meito. For the past few days Kaito started drowning his sorrows with ice cream. When Meito went and tried to get a shot of vodka Kaito told him not to drink it because he doesn't want to lose him to alcoholism. Meito was worried about Meiko becuase she was having a seizure earlier and she had hand tremors. The nurse started giving her IVs that will help with her withdrawal and made sure she got as much sleep as she could because the doctor has found that she has mild fatty liver disease, luckily it wasn't cirrhosis.

"Meito, we got lucky her condition wasn't that bad but it amazing that she's a heavy drinker but she doesn't have all the effects of heavy drinking." Kaito replies.

"Yeah you're right but I wished we noticed before it was this bad." Meito responds looking at Meiko who's asleep.

Meiko's who's having an out of body experience is trying to fight to survive but she feels weak and looks at Kaito and Meito unable to do anything; all she could do was watch. As Meiko looks behind her she keeps on seeing the unknown twins who kept on following her. There was something about them that Meiko didn't know yet.

"Stay strong Meiko" Kaito tells Meiko while she's asleep while gripping her small hand.

Meito is sleeping on the recliner that's in Meiko's room. Kaito is still doubting that she will survive. Meito is distracting himself from the situation by resting.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Manor

Luka POV

Gakupo and I were trying to clean Meiko's room. When we were in her room we noticed that it was different from the last time we were in here. The walls had some holes when Meiko would punch it with all her strength. Her bed and room reeked of booze and death. I try to put all the bottles and cans into a trash bag. I look at her desk and see a broken picture frame. It was when Meiko and Kaito used to be famous; Meiko was hugging Kaito they were happy then. I check her drawer and try to clean it out until I discover some bloodstained rags. I gag and I run to the bathroom to throw up. Gakupo follows Luka and tells her to let it out.

Gakupo POV

I see that Luka is throwing up a lot lately for the past 2 weeks. She even gagged when the smell in Meiko's room eventually got to her. I clean out Meiko's drawer. I find some bloodstained rags.

"Luka I think that Meiko's alcohol problem has been going on for a lot longer than we all thought." I tell her holding a rag.

"What do you mean Gakupo?" asks Luka.

"I'm saying that her bloodstained rags can only mean that she's been coughing up blood lately and has been hiding her illness from everyone." I look at the rag

"No wonder Meiko never left her room unless she really needed to." replies Luka.

Gakupo decides to call Kaito.

"Kaito has Meiko been coughing up blood lately?" Gakupo asks.

"Yes, earlier when she woke up she started coughing up blood. Why are you asking?" says Kaito.

"It's because when we were cleaning up Meiko's room we found old rags that were bloodstained; it looks like it's recent within the last few weeks. Luka take a break I'll take it from here." I reply.

"What's wrong with Luka?" asks Kaito.

"She's been throwing up constantly; being in Meiko's room made her throw up twice. Meiko's room is different from the last time I was here; you're lucky you don't have to clean her room. It smells like booze and death and it's getting to Luka. She probably got a stomach bug from eating raw sushi." Gakupo responds.

"I hope Luka's okay." replies Kaito.

"Got to go bye. " Gakupo answers.

I walk toward the bathroom and I hear Luka vomiting painfully into the toilet. Once she got out; I continued to clean Meiko's room. When I finished and went to check on Luka who was on her bed trying to rest. I run downstairs to get her glass of water for her to drink.

Luka POV

Ugh how long will this last? I've been vomiting constantly and gaining weight. Gakupo has been giving me water because I will become dehydrated. I open up a pregnancy test and use it. Its positive and now I don't know who the father is, my gut says Gakupo but a part of me says I could be wrong. Ugh my body aches so badly. I just want to sleep and I'm always hungry.

"Gakupo what are you doing I'm trying to sleep." I scream.

Ugh I can't wait for this to be over, everything hurts it's getting harder for me to walk. Miku checks up on me and asks me if I needed anything. I tell her to just get me an icepack because I was having severe heat flashes. I try to get up from my bed but my back is hurting and all I want to do was sleep all day. I turn on the TV on my room I manage to sit up but I just go back to laying down. I'm already worried about Meiko. Yesterday Rin and Len were asking when she's coming home.

Rin and Len's room

"Len do you think Meiko's coming back" I ask playing with my road roller.

"Hopefully she comes back; at least Luka is teaching us English Rin." Len says

"Luka says you have a Russian accent when you speak in English but she's thinking I might have a either a European accent or an American accent mixed with a Japanese accent." Rin replies.

"Right, I guess I do have a Russian accent since Luka would travel to Russia to visit her uncle so she knows what a Russian accent sounds I guess I do have it but it's not there when I speak in Japanese." replies Len coloring in his coloring book.

"Ne-chan hasn't been here for a week." Rin complains.

"Rin Len come downstairs time to eat." Replies Miku.

Rin and Len run downstairs to the small table; they both sit down. Miku made them penutbutter and jelly sandwiches with animal crackers. Rin had a penut butter and orange marmalade sandwich whereas Len had a penut butter and jelly sandwich with bannanas inside. They both talk to each other and laughing at each other's jokes.

"Luka are you eating!" Miku yells and finally goes up stairs and sees Luka sleeping on her bed.

Miku hears Luka groaning in pain, so she asks her if she wanted to eat. Luka denies the offer and goes back to bed. Miku is worried about Luka because she's been having a lot of mood swings this past week; from getting angry at Gakupo to locking herself in her room. Miku just gets some food and bring it in her room since she'll be hungry later, it was just a larger portion of what Rin and Len.

Author's notes:

The reason I wrote that Len had a Russian accent was when he sings English he sounded Russian accent in some of his songs such as Kagami no Mahou and Echo (English cover). Also Luka decided to teach them English so they have a head start in high school and she's the bilingual vocaloid. I'm not sure of Rin becuase she has a slight European accent. Let me know what you think in the reviews. So I decided it made sense for Luka to be Russian becuase her name looked like it could be a European name along with her family name Megurine (Name not confirmed by Crypton)

This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write I would get stuck between sentences took me a week to complete this one.

There may be a delay in when I post the next chapter it won't be any longer than a week. I'm having a bit of writers block for the next chapter.

Review Responses

IloveyugiohGX39 thanks for the review I made some changes in this one based on your request; I answer reviews or any questions about the plot line feel free to tell me what you thought about the story so far.


	8. Chapter 8 Good End

At the hospital (a week later)

Meiko POV

I wake up and see Kaito and Meito next to me. It's been weeks since I've been in the hospital; the doctors tell me that once my treatment is complete I can go home. I told them I want to stop drinking, they told me they are going to give me drugs that will help me stay away from alcohol. I'm still in the process of detoxification; the doctors are giving me medicine that will help with my withdrawal symptoms .Also I agreed to taking anger management classes. I heard that Luka found out she was pregnant yesterday. She's expecting twins and Gakupo is the father. One of the doctors told me that I will have to gain weight because I'm below normal even Kaito said I needed to gain weight becuase I lost so much from not eating the past few weeks. The nurse came in and injected a blue fluid in my IV since it's about time that I get another dose. I ask Kaito if there was anything that I missed. He told me no; they already cancelled one of our tours so they could be with me. I feel sick to my stomach and I have been coughing up blood constantly.

"Kaito how are Rin and Len doing?" I ask.

"They're okay but with a broken arm." Kaito responds.

"What do you mean by a broken arm?" Meiko asks.

"Rin and Len fell of their bikes a week ago; the doctor found that they have a broken arm." replies Kaito.

Kaito POV

The doctor did some tests on Meiko; they told me that she had pneumonia which explained why she was coughing up blood. She was lucky because her alcohol problem would have made it worse but it was a miracle that it didn't affect her at all. The doctors have given her antibiotics for her pneumonia. I promise Meiko we will stay by her side. "Meiko, Meito and I will stay by you no matter what." I say "Thanks Kaito." Meiko replies.

Meiko POV

I feel myself getting stronger as the days pass. The doctors have found that my pneumonia cleared up after 2 days. I will get to be discharged tomorrow.

"Meiko you're getting stronger. How do you feel?" asks Meito.

"I feel good Meito." is respond and I laugh.

"I'm willing to give you five pounds (3Kg)" replies Kaito.

"Let me guess you were eating ice cream but refused to let Meito drink." I respond

I surprised that I no longer crave alcohol. Kaito said we can get together. The nurse came in and injected some drugs to help with my withdrawal symptoms. I took my antabuse pill while Kaito joked about how Rin and Len would have to take the pill with applesauce. I begin to eat the sandwich the nurse gave me.

"Rin could take her pill no problem but Len would always take it with applesauce and a banana." say Kaito.

"Wow Meiko this is the first meal you ate without alcohol." replies Meito.

"Don't rub it in, I already agreed to taking anger management classes Meito." Meiko responds in a sarcastic tone.

Meito decided to shut his mouth but was proud of his older sister hopefully he doesn't fall under the influence like her. Meito gave Meiko and Kaito some time to themselves. Kaito and Meiko kiss each other when Meito leaves the room.

"Meiko, you know Haku is trying to stop herself from drinking." Says Kaito.

"That's good were both trying stay away from alcohol. I don't even know how I became addicted." I answer.

"It doesn't matter really; as long as you're okay, that's all that matters. Promise me that you'll stay away from alcohol." replies Kaito.

"I promise, the antabuse will help me stay away because it makes me have a bad reaction to alcohol. Remember when my skin flared up when the doctor tried to give me an injection but my skin reacted to the swab so he put the drug into my IV." Meiko states

Luka POV

I walk into Meiko's room we had some small talk. I tell her how I was glad that Gakupo was the father. I'm already ready to be a mother.

"Luka are you sure about this?" asks Meiko.

"Yeah I'm sure; Gakupo and I have already agreed on Luki or Gakuko since we want to be surprised. But I'm expecting twins." I reply

"I guess that means that Rin and Len have to have Miku make them food." Meiko replies

"Yeah I guess Rin and Len would be wondering why they are running out of their favorite mouthwash." Luka says sarcastically.

"I have to use their mouthwash because it's the only one we have that doesn't have alcohol. I'll use it five times a day because I have a really bad metallic taste in my mouth right now." Meiko states.

"It's just your body getting used to the antabuse. You'll be fine." Luka replies.

Time skip 4 years later

Rin and Len are in high school. Luka and Gakupo; Meiko and Kaito; Meito and Kaiko are married. Luka and Gakupo have twins who they named Luki and Gakuko. Luki took after Luka and Gakuko took after Gakupo. Meiko is expecting twins. Meiko and Haku both managed to quit their alcohol habit. Everyone turned out okay and are where they belong. Meiko got her second chance and is doing well with managing her anger. It's been four years since Haku and Meiko had their last drink. Rin and Len have a niece that's 10 years younger than them.

Author's notes

Antabuse- A drug used to treat alcoholism

This the good ending I will be releasing the bad end by Friday. I'm not abandoning this story it's typed up but it still needs some finishing touches. Thanks for the 277 views in just a week. You have motivated me a lot. Thanks Bunnihop and iloveyugiohGX93 for the critique it helped out a lot. I currently have 2 stories I will be releasing sometime this week. The stories are below:

Trials of Fatherhood:

Kaito and Meiko end up together. Meiko died from childbirth; now Kaito has to raise Rin and Len without her. Kaito gets help from brother in law Meito who was his childhood friend since elementary school. Kaito is juggling being a father and his job as a popstar.

Dark Secrets:

Mikuo and Miku are twins who go to Crypton High; they've been close and rarely fought. Suddenly during summer break Miku has been distancing herself from Mikuo after freshman year. Mikuo is getting worried about her only to find out more than he bargained for, until it was too late.

Reviews

Oderin-Kuro- Sorry about that; some how I must have picked the wrong document should have checked this chapter I sorta rushed to post this chapter. Won't happen again.


	9. Chapter 8 Bad End

At the hospital (a week later)

Meiko POV

I wake up and see Kaito and Meito next to me. It's been a week since I've been in the hospital; the doctors tell me that once my treatment is complete I can go home. I told them I want to stop drinking, they told me they are going to give me drugs that will help me stay away from alcohol. I'm still in the process of detoxification; the doctors are giving me medicine that will help with my withdrawal symptoms. I heard that Luka found out she was pregnant yesterday; also I agreed to take anger management classes. She's expecting twins and Gakupo is the father. One of the doctors told me that I will have to gain weight because I'm below normal even Kaito said I needed to gain weight because I lost so much from not eating the past few weeks. The nurse came in and injected a blue fluid in my IV since it's about time that I get another dose. I ask Kaito if there was anything that I missed. He told me no; they already cancelled one of our tours so they could be with me. I feel sick to my stomach and I have been coughing up blood constantly.

"Kaito how are Rin and Len doing?" I ask.

"They're okay but with a broken arm.

"What do you mean by a broken arm?" I ask

"Rin and Len fell of their bikes a week ago; the doctor found that they have a broken arm." replies Kaito.

Kaito POV

The doctor did some tests on Meiko; they told me that she had pneumonia which explained why she was coughing up blood. Her alcohol problem made it worse. The doctors have given her antibiotics for her pneumonia. I promised Meiko we will stay by her side.

"Meiko, Meito and I will stay by you no matter what Meiko." I say.

"Thanks Kaito." Meiko replies.

Meiko POV

I feel like I'm getting weaker as time goes on; I've been sleeping a lot lately. I've been having trouble breathing and would suddenly be gasping for air. The doctor has given me a respiratory support device that I put under my nostrils to help me get oxygen in my system as a precaution. My dad walks in and tells me to stay strong and I can tell that Kaito is crying inside; he doesn't want to lose me. There was nothing I could have done about it; what I thought was a turnaround in my condition took a turn for the worse. My body is in pain and a part of me has died.

"Kaito would you and Meito still be able to live without me?" I ask.

"We would but don't worry about Rin and Len I sure they'll just forget about you and the only memories that they would have are the ones we had with you." Kaito replies.

"Meiko I promise I will take care of Rin and Len when you're gone. You have nothing to worry about." says Meito.

"Thanks Niisan." I reply.

I look around the room and hear the distant beep of the monitor; I rest up.

Two days later

Meito POV

I look at Meiko and she looks like she's fading away; she would sometimes be gasping for air. I can see my big sister struggling to stay alive. I look at Kaito but only see my own reflection in his eyes. He's stressed out too and I'm worried as well. Meiko please stay alive I don't want you to die. I see that Meiko is coughing and her breathing is getting weaker. Dad is next to me and looking at Meiko telling her to hold on.

Kaito POV

"Meiko stay strong." I say.

I look at Meiko's who's falls back asleep the heart monitor is slowing down. I feel Meiko's hand and see that she's losing heat.

"Meiko" I say.

"Kaito" Meiko says weakly.

Meiko looks at Kaito and is quickly losing herself; she tries to take a breath but is struggling to keep air in. The doctor comes in and helps Meiko but it was no use because she was dying. She's been fainting and waking up; the doctor used an AED but she would respond to the shock and pulses but would immediately go back to sleep. It pained me to see her like this, she didn't deserve this.

Meiko POV

I feel myself fading away, Kaito is holding my hand the shocks are keeping me alive but not long enough, I feel like I'm dying but it was my fate. Fate is cruel and I was its victim. I look at Kaito who looks worried but Meito keeps telling me to hold on. I try my best to hold on but I couldn't my body is damaged beyond repair. As I breathe my last breath my eyelids become heavy and I fall into a never ending sleep. Meiko's Heart monitor starts beeping and the doctor is sending some shocks but Meiko doesn't respond to it.

"Meiko!" says Meito.

Kaito is crying and is holding Meiko's hand; Meito has the look in his eye that he needs something to punch.

A week later

Leon POV

I can't believe it, Meiko's dead, her alcohol problem took its toll on her. She's gone forever, she was supposably dating Kaito; but Kaito's dream of being with Meiko is long gone. Meito hates himself for not being there for his sister, school got in the way and never got to properly say goodbye, he's only 22 and lost his sister. I wish that Meito doesn't try to cope with alcohol to get over the loss of his older sister. I just found out that he's dating Kaiko, Kaito's little sister who's also 22; at least I'm not cutting my ties from the Shion family because of what happened to Meiko. Meito is depressed and hasn't left his room for a week; its been at least 3 days since he saw Kaiko. Kaiko even asked me if Meito's okay whenever she tries to visit him he wouldn't answer his door.

Kaiko POV

I'm getting worried about Meito, I haven't seen him in a week since he lost his sister; she was my best friend in high school when I was just a freshman who

graduated early from middle school; she was one of the popular students, she would usually tutor me on subjects I struggled in; I fell in love with her brother that I didn't know she had; she never mentioned him and it wasn't until Prom I found out I could be dating my possible brother-in-law. I see Meito in a slouched position his hair was messy and his eyes were red from the vodka and crying all day.

"Meito are you okay?" I asks.

"Leave me alone." Meito says with an annoyed pitch.

"Meito what happened to you?" I ask getting worried.

I comfort Meito and tell him it's going to be okay; he reluctantly complies with me and pulls me into his embrace and holds on to me for what felt like an eternity. We share glances, his red eyes softening. He looks depressed, I try my best to comfort him. He was always like a brother to me; when we met I knew we were meant to be with each other.

"Meito I need to tell you something." I say insecurely

"What is it?" Meito asks.

"I'm pregnant." I managed to say after 2 minutes.

"Well who's the father and how did you find out." Meito asks.

"I found out a week ago during an appointment because I wasn't feeling well the past few weeks. That's when the doctor ordered an ultrasound and I found out. I got a

DNA test done and you're the father Meito. I'm due in 6 months and they say it's a girl." I respond.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Meito asks.

"I didn't know how you'll respond to the news." I ask.

"Well I'm happy for you; you should have told me sooner." Meito claims.

"Well I already came up with some names maybe Sakura or whatever you wanted." I suggest.

"I think Sakura is best; I don't think we should do Meiko because we are forcing our child to be like her." Meito replies.

"Yeah you're right if it's just her middle name it doesn't matter. I state

4 years later

Kaiko POV

"Wait up Sakura, I can't keep up." I state trying to catch my breath.

"Kaiko what happened you used to be like the fastest person on track you've been slacking." Meito responds

"Oto-san, are we going to the beach?"

"Yeah were going as a family your aunt and uncles are coming with us too you know."

"Aw, they told me to just call them by their first name there not a big age difference and it sounds weird when I call them aunt or uncle since their 14 and I'm just 4. But uncle Kaito is okay with it because he's already 30." Sakura states

I look at Sakura she looks just like Meito but she has my blue eyes she sounds like Meito if he was a girl. I look up in the sky; I know that Meiko is watching over us she never really left us. I smile and get into the car and drive to the beach to meet up with Kaito, Rin, and Len. We're just one big family. Once we are there I see Rin and Len throwing a Frisbee; I still joke about them being mirror images since Rin is left handed and Len is right handed and they are twins. They see us pull up and greet us.

"Wow Len, Rin is stronger than you. Sakura weighs less than you but you can't pick her up." Meito jokes

"I haven't hit puberty yet, but the amount of weight Rin can lift is impossible for me to carry. She's like a cross between a barbarian and a bear based on how much she can carry. She's even on the wrestling team." Len complains.

"It's okay Len I was late too so you'll start when you're 18 but you should eat a lot of meat." Meito reasures

"Oh yeah is the ribs ready Meito?" Kaiko asks.

Rin drops the frisbee on the ground and goes open up the grill and finds that they are ready and brings it to the large table. Kaiko helps and gets the sides from the car. Sakura is with Kaito playing in the sand. Meito and Len are having a brother to brother conversation.

"Ribs are ready!" Rin shouts.

Everyone goes to the table and eats the ribs. Rin is eating puts a lot of food on her plate and begins eating. Rin and Len are talking about their enjoyment as a family again. Rin and Len don't remember Meiko, because most of their memories of their childhood are gone. Everyone is having a good time and by the time they finished it was dark. Kaito goes to his truck with a bag from a liquor store; inside was a large bottle of sake which was one of Meiko's favorite brands. Everyone goes to the pit and Kaito pours the sake on the firewood and lights a match and drops it in the pit. Kaito felt like Meiko was behind him; the group did it because they didn't want to forget Meiko. The fans were disappointed that Meiko died because she was popular from a crazy bet. Everyone was laughing talking about their memories of Meiko.

Author's Notes:

Thanks so much for the 335 views. This was the alternate ending; I wasn't sure of which one to go with but with all the views on this story I decided to post both; you can decide which one is the true ending. Tomorrow I will be posting the new chapter of my stories that are complete I will be posting one chapter a day. Don't expect a sudden Hiatus I pretty good at keeping updates consistent. Feel free to PM with suggestions for my future fanfic.


	10. Chapter 8 Funeral

At the Manor

Meito POV

I look around the family room everyone is dressed in black. Gakupo, Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku, and many other vocaloids were with us. Everyone was depressed that Meiko died. Her addiction took its toll on her; we should have stopped her but when we realized she looked off we were too late. The damages caused by her addiction took control of her. Kaito told me that there was a time when Meiko tried to confess her addiction. He helped her a little, however she suffered relapse and started drinking heavily again.

"Meito are you going to be okay?" Kaiko asks.

"Yeah I'll be okay; Meiko wants me to move on." I reply.

I look at my girlfriend solemnly; Kaito seemed more depressed than everyone; Meiko was everything to him. Rin grabs my sleeve asking me if Meiko's coming back. I tell her no and she cries on my shoulder and I comfort her. She no longer has an older sister to look up to. She's the only female Sakine left in my generation. My aunts and uncles all had sons. Mom lucked out that she got another daughter. Meiko was a child that was an accident and I was born 3 years later. Mom was a teen mom when Meiko was born but my grandmother supported her and helped raise my sister. My grandmother walks up to me telling me the story of what really happened and how it was hard for mom to be with Meiko when she was younger. She tells that the reason that Meiko hated mom was that the trust wasn't set in when she was younger. I told her I was always closer to mom than dad.

"Meito it's normal for you to be closer to your mother. My generation had only two boys." Ann responds.

"I know I wished we had more girls. But after Meiko died I feel bad for Rin because there's no other female sibling that she can look up to if she feels uncomfortable talking to mom when she's a teenager." I reply

"Rin has Len but I see your point they have each other but she no longer has the older sister she can look up to." Ann replies.

Kaito POV

Meito walks away from Ann to talk with his other relatives. I walk up to Meito and has some conversations with him; he tells me how he misses Meiko and that they were never close growing up.

"Meito you were always a brother than a friend to me." I say.

"I felt the same way too. But I still missed Meiko; she was always there for me when I was in high school and middle school." Meito responds.

"We could have stopped her when Haku and Meiko went to the bar together and this wouldn't have happened." I reply.

I walk to Len and tell him it's going to be okay; Meiko is in a better place now. He holds on to my scarf and is crying. I look up to Meiko's room; it hasn't been used even after Luka and Gakupo cleaned it. I decide to walk up to her room and Meito follows me. We both have memories of carrying Meiko to her room at the nights she came home drunk.

"Meito this room holds so many memories." I say.

"I know I still remember the time she drank herself to sleep. We both had to carry her to her room." Meito says.

"It hasn't been the same without her; I still miss her but I need to move on. To be honest it feels like she was the only girl I trusted." I say

We both go back downstairs to talk to the relatives. Her room held so many memories. I see my sister and Luka talking to each other they both seemed miserable. I talk to Kaiko and ask her if she's okay; she looked sick.

"Kaiko are you okay? You look so pale." I say.

"I'm fine Kaito; I just ate something really bad earlier." Kaiko says reassuringly.

"Okay if you don't feel good just tell me okay." I reply.

Meito rubs Kaiko's back but she begins to cough and runs to the bathroom to throw up. I know she's hiding something better safe than sorry; I don't want to lose my sister. I walk to Miku who's depressed that Meiko died; I tell her that it's going to be okay. Meito is hugging Len telling him he's going to be okay. My mom and dad were talking to Leon and how they loved Meiko; she was like the 2nd daughter they never had.

Len POV

I miss Meiko a lot and even Rin's sad. Why did she have to die she never did anything wrong. Kaito and Meito told me she died of her illness; it was going on for longer than they thought. She was always so private about her feelings; I would sometimes hear her punch the wall a lot at night because she was drunk. Rin and I are sitting together talking to each other. Kaito says she's in a better place where she feels no pain.

Luka POV

"So Kaiko how did you know Meiko?" I ask.

"She was my tutor." Kaiko replies.

"I see but after high school she was like a different person" I say.

I rub my stomach and I look at Gakupo who's talking to Akaito. He walks up to me and hugs me; I comply.

"Gakupo I feel that Rin isn't going to have older sister to look up to. She seems depressed and she'll either go to me or Miku when I comes to questions about puberty and boys." I say

I look at everyone and we are struggling because we lost Meiko.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just reread this fanfic I noticed there was a lot of loop holes in this story. This chapter was intended to be part of the bad ending but then I realized it explained some parts. This was a deleted part.

Ann is Meiko's grandmother and Akaito is Kaito's older brother. Lola was 16 when Meiko was born and 19 when Meito was born. This explains why Lola said she wished she was there for Meiko when she was growing up. Leon is Meiko's biological father if anyone wanted to know.


End file.
